Overwatch- Genji's Revenge
by GodKings
Summary: Hanzo gets punished for what he did years ago.. Many chapters to come- GodKings
1. Chapter 1- Overwatch FanFic- Genji's Rev

This, as always, comes with a warning. Look. There is punishment in this, from a brother to a brother, however it is not sexual. Please click away if anything like this triggers you. Plus, give meh feedback plez... I have never had a comment (world's smallest violin)

 **BACKSTORY**

So this basically takes place in an alternate timeline where they are playing 'a match' where a team are escorting some supplies (payload) and Genji never forgave Hanzo (plus he doesn't know that Genji is a robot and stuff) and actively hates him, but he basically stalked Hanzo for a while, and this is when they 'meet.' Enjoy. If anything in this triggers or annoys you, you already have been warned.

 **THE ACTUAL THINGY PT 1**

Hanzo needed to get that Bastion's shield down, kill that Mae, and stop the payload before it got to the destination. All of his teammates were back at base, returning to the fight after the enemies' Mae used her annoying little robot and froze them all, leaving him, just him, on top of the crate, hidden behind a small wall, the rest of the enemies filling the square below. Tracer, Mercy, Lucio, Bastion, and Mae. All but one had returned to the payload. He pulled his arrow back, breathing as little as possible to steady his aim. Hanzo activated his scatter split arrow, firing at the defenceless Mae as she ran to Bastion. Hit. Loads of damage to both the Mae and Reinhardt. In reaction, Mae fired an icicle towards him, which landed in his uncovered shoulder. God, that hurt. The other person on their team was likely at their spawn trying to kill his teammates before—

And then, there was a sharp pain in the back of his neck. A blade, two tiny curved ones. Probably a shuriken. Was there a new member on their team? They were already transporting their supplies. What was happening. The pain rest on the back of his neck.

"Walk." A pushing force made him stumble towards a staircase, leading outside of the mission area. He would never forgive himself for not stopping the supplies. Plus, a bow was far more powerful than this thing's shuriken. Turning, nocking an arrow straight into place, within a fraction of a second. A metallic body, reacting with no sound, throwing a shuriken, Hanzo dodging sideways, finger releasing the string, arrow thumping into the wall behind the figure.

A moment of silence.

"What do you want, robot?" Hanzo asked, another arrow already ready.

"Nothing more than to make you realise." The figure said.

A pause.

"Catch me if you can." Hanzo said, taking the exit steps three at a time, the figure's metal feet keeping up, a mere 5 steps behind. Hanzo ran over the top of the stairs, the figure hot on his heels.


	2. Chapter 2- Overwatch FanFic- Genji's Rev

This, as always, comes with a warning. Look. There is punishment in this, from a brother to a brother, however it is not sexual. Please click away if anything like this triggers you. Plus, give meh feedback plez... Thanks Myan for reviewing dude, let's go for nandos sometime (jokez) so let's go ahead and do this!

 **CHAPTER 2-**

Hanzo ran over the top of the stairs, the figure hot on his heels. Turning once again, shooting an arrow into the floor in front of the robot, halting its movement; turning instantly back, leaping over a large crate, the figure still not far behind.

And then, the enemy Reinhardt appeared: swung his hammer in front of Hanzo, attacking his team's Reaper, who was instantly made to respawn; turning to Hanzo, the hammer coming from the left, no time, not enough time to react, no point trying. Hanzo went flying backwards; straight into the metallic figure, them both going down in a heap, the figure rolling backwards, away from him. Then, came a metallic voice. "Realise, _Ani_ *." And Hanzo, as he stood back up, suddenly feeling very sick, stared at the figure. His form was a thin humanoid, grey with green highlights and bolts, with a green visor. Hanzo fell back to his knees, recalling the fight which he won years ago, the sworda that thumped into his beloved brother's chest. "Genji... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Hanzo bumbled, dropping his bow as his brother interrupted. "Hanzo, Ani, I thought you were more than this."

"I AM!" As a rage engulfed Hanzo, who went to punch his brother. He was not going to beg for forgiveness.

And Genji dodged right, cracking an elbow onto Hanzo's head, his brother suddenly dipping only into semi-conciousness. Grabbing Hanzo's arms, Genji dragged him down the broken concrete street, seeing Bastion kill 5 other people on the other team. That means the end of this. They had escorted the payload, and he had Hanzo for his _punishment_. He dragged him back to Reinhardt.

"Genji, you got him?" Reinhardt asked.

"As I wished. Could you carry him back to base?" Genji said, kicking his brother's head, making him dip, once and for all, into unconsciousness. "Yeah, sure." Picking up the unconscious muscular body with ease.

Sometime later, they had returned back to base, Hanzo only waking up once on the way, easily incapacitated by Reinhardt and Mae. The door opened when Tracer entered a key code, the group of 6 entering the room. Reinhardt passed the unconscious form of Hanzo to Genji, who entered the prisoner holding cell, holding his brother in his arms, thinking what he should do to him.

Thats it for now, will write more tonight, and tomorrow. See you there!


End file.
